The detergent formulator is constantly aiming to improve the performance of cleaning compositions. Enzymes such as proteases, amylases, and lipases are known to provide useful cleaning benefits. However, enzymes work only on particular substrates, and when access to those target substrates is blocked by other soil materials, the efficiency of the enzymes is reduced.
There is a need for improved cleaning compositions that contain enzymes.